Honor's Veil, Part I
Honor's Veil, Part I is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer. http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e04p20.htm Annotated Story Kyuden Ikoma, winter 1170, Daidoji Kikaze contemplates his sending here. Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, the self proclaimed Yasuki Daimyo, gave him trouble at every opportunity. Unfortunately the woman sitting infront of him now sharing tea had made sure none of the troube became too much. Ikoma Yasuko asks if Kikaze wants some more tea and pours it when he accepts. He doesn't know if she is here as a Scorpion or a Lion, but he had been trained to treat either as an enemy. The tea, Spring's Smile, was from Phoenix lands and had been served increasingly more since the reports of the Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Village must have arrived. Yasuko says she is pleased that Kikaze could attend Winter Court here, being the first Daidoji Daimyo to ever do so. Kikaze says he was honored, but Yasuko asks him not to be so formal. Kikaze replies that it is a show of respect for her and the trouble she has gone to for him. Yasuko says it was no trouble and for a moment Kikaze contemplates the robes she is wearing, one of the many gifts he had brought when he came here. Kikaze thinks Jinn-Kuen is a dangerous man and not to be crossed. Yasuko suggests that Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon's lack of support of courtiers in his clan means Jinn-Kuen has less resources to work with. Kikaze points out that Jinn-Kuen still has allies, but Yasuko thinks that they only follow the koku and for that they could be allies of the Crane also. Kikaze says that even though the Mantis are trading partners they have potential to be strong rivals. Yasuko is sure the Crane will prosper and promises that the Lion will act in manners accordingly. Meanwhile, Matsu Aoiko is examining a map weighing the planning here against being a part of the coming battles with the Unicorn Clan. Ikoma Otemi knows what she is thinking, and begins contemplating the map also. Ikoma Akiyama is not so sure the course of action being planned is wise, and Otemi counters that they cannot go to war without the resources available. Akiyama suggests they couls support Otomo Hoketuhime instead, as she is gaining more and more influence. Aoiko points out that Hoketuhime has no armies, but Akiyama thinks that will not be an issue. Otemi points out that it is the most important issue. The Phoenix Clan themselves made it the issue when they proved the Throne will only go to those who are strong enough to hold it. Otemi is planning to build that strength once the campaign against Moto Chagatai is finished. Akiyama is concerned about their allies in the Crane Clan who will be unhappy with these actions, but Otemi merely tells him that he should inform the Crane they will propser under the Lion reign if they remain honorable. Meanwhile, in Kyuden Bayushi, Master of Earth Isawa Emori enjoys the strength of the earth kami who have enjoyed a much milder winter than they would have back home in Phoenix lands. He is startled by the arrival of Bayushi Paneki, the Scorpion Clan Champion, and explains that he was distracted by the garden. Paneki understands, and thanks Emori again for his and his clan's assistance in aiding the Scorpion Clan with their crops. Emori says the Phoenix were happy to share the knowledge, and Paneki points out that they have shown great wisdom recently at Toshi Ranbo also. Emori thinks Paneki is referring to something specific and is proven right when Paneki reveals that he understood that one man's honor sacrificed so the Lion Clan were honor bound to defend the capital was a small price to pay. Emori merely states that Shiba Naoya is a good servant of the Council, and Paneki continues that he is glad the Council continue to administer the capital equally well but he would hope to see an Emperor soon. Emori agrees that he and the Elemental Masters also wish for that, and Paneki reveals that he has decided to support Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime for the throne. Emori is surprised, as Hoketuhime is the Crane candidate. Paneki believes the Crane Clan's longstanding strength in the courts is a good indication of who is fit to serve as Emperor, or Empress. Emori concedes the point and agrees to deliver such observations to his clan, and Paneki is pleased. Elsewhere in Kyuden Bayushi, Bayushi Kurumi and Shosuro Mizuno are on their way to meet Yogo Honami. Kurumi is exited to meet Honami, and Mizuno gives her advice on how to act. They arrive and Mizuno introduces herself and Kurumi to Honami. Honami studies the two for a moment before commenting upon Kurumi's indecent clothing. Kurumi kneels before Honami and begs forgiveness for being thoughtless, but Honami merely wishes to get on with their task. Paneki wants advice on the Dragon Clan, who are sending an ambassador to Medinaat al-Salaam, and who to recommend for this. Honami wishes to see the list of candidates. Honami deems Kitsuki Ryushi to be no obvious threat, and places him in the "no" pile. Kitsuki Kouri however could be more trouble, and she places him in the "yes" pile. Kurumi thinks that Togashi Kisu merits consideration, but Honami does not think a Togashi Monk is a threat and places his sheet in the "no" pile. Mizuno mentions Kitsuki Taiko and Honami agrees, hoping the girl may eat something bad while there. Honami hopes that Taiko got some use out of the Kakita who followed her around. Mizuno does not react, but Kurumi is shocked at the statement. Honami meanwhile decides that Mirumoto Agito must also go in the "yes" pile, along with Kitsuki Daimyo Kitsuki Iweko whom some among the Dragon have whispered could be a candidate for the throne. Honami hands the chosen papers to Kurumi and asks if there was anything else Paneki wanted. Mizuno does not think so, but asks if there is anything they can do for her. Honami asks if they can come back another time for some tea. She does not get much company except for her weekly game of go. Mizuno agrees and she and Kurumi leave. Outside in the hallway Kurumi asks Mizuno who Honami plays go with. Mizuno reveals that no one knows. To Be Continued In: Honor's Veil, Part II Characters * Daidoji Kikaze * Ikoma Yasuko * Matsu Aoiko * Ikoma Otemi * Ikoma Akiyama * Isawa Emori * Bayushi Paneki * Bayushi Kurumi * Shosuro Mizuno * Yogo Honami Not Present, But Mentioned * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen * Kikaze's Clan Champion * Hida Kuon * Otomo Hoketuhime * Moto Chagatai * Shiba Naoya * Otomo Hoketuhime * Kitsuki Ryushi * Kitsuki Kouri * Togashi Kisu * Mirumoto Agito * Kitsuki Taiko * Taiko's Kakita * Kitsuki Iweko Category:Fictions Category:Group Fictions Category:Nancy Sauer Fictions Category:Samurai Edition Fictions